


Notoriety & Infamy

by Pekinaso



Series: Usurper [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Following Azazel's escape from the Cosmodrome, the Guardians now have a new ally in the form of the mysterious Lightning. But questions of his origins and suspicions of his incredible powers grow after a heated Gambit match, and it is possible that he may be key in locating Azazel.
Series: Usurper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178339
Kudos: 1





	1. Anomaly

To say that Lightning drew attention was a massive understatement. Though Nova, Sol, and Leonidas tried to hide the Hunter with an apparently infinite source of Arc Light, he drew quite a crowd at the Tower. Guardians tried to look at him and speak to him; a few even tried to touch him. He quickly acknowledged them all, but shied away and pulled his hood further over his head as if to avoid being seen.

“Coming to the Courtyard was a terrible idea,” Leonidas whispered to Nova. She only nodded hurriedly in response as she noticed Zavala was beginning to grow interested in the noise. She quickly grabbed Lightning, ignoring the shocks that ran through her body as a result, and Blinked forward with him in tow. It was just enough to get him out of Zavala’s view. Nova jerked her arms back with a hiss, finally having had enough of the zapping Arc energy. Lightning looked at her in surprise.

“If you wanted to Blink, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because you can’t—wait, what? Are you trying to imply you can Blink?”

The Hunter did not answer. Instead, he disappeared from view as his own energy cloaked him and allowed his image to become invisible.

“This should help mitigate unwarranted attention, right?” he asked. Nova blinked in surprise, but nodded.

“You and I are having a talk about this. I haven’t seen a Hunter do what you’ve done in years. Much less an Arcstrider such as yourself.” She began to walk forward and beckoned him to follow with her hand. Behind them, Leonidas turned to Sol with wide eyes.

“Sol, that can’t be an ordinary Hunter!”

The Warlock only stared at the vaguely visible outline of the Arcstrider.

“No. He isn’t. I wonder what kind of trick Azazel was able to pull at the Cosmodrome.”

Nova was able to sneak Lightning past not only Ikora but the Drifter as well, who happened to have his back turned to the doorway as he stared at his Bank. It wasn’t until they both Blinked up to a hidden ledge that Lightning allowed himself to become visible again. He removed his helmet, and Nova studied his face: identical to Azazel, down to the long blond hair, the red X mark on his face akin to Nova’s, and the stormy eyes.

“So, who are you?”

“My name is Lightning,” the Hunter replied, giving the Warlock a surprised look. She shook her head.

“That’s not what I’m asking.”

Sol and Leonidas climbed up onto the ledge and sat down before the two, though they both regarded Lightning closely.

“You look just like him. Sound like him too,” Leonidas said lowly. Lightning’s eyes seemed to spark with power.

“There is a reason for that,” the Arcstrider began. “I am the opposite of Azazel. His foil. But I was born from his Darkness.”

“He split himself?” Sol asked, tilting his head slightly.

“In a sense, yes. When he started to be consumed by the Darkness due to his infatuation with the Hive and the Taken and their fell gods, his use of Hive magic forced his Ghost to flee. However, that Ghost, Fenrir, seemed to gain a new ability due to exposure to the Darkness: he created me in the image of the Light to counter my darker half.”

“Created you?" Sol asked in awe. "That must be the first time a Ghost has ever done such a thing."

"So you’re pure Light?” Nova said as she inspected the electricity coursing along his arms as if it were blood running through his veins. The Hunter nodded.

“Then that would explain why your Light never seems to run out,” Leonidas stated in realization.

“I could make it stop, but with my Light I am powerful enough.”

“You’ll need to stop attracting crowds though,” Nova told him rather sternly. “I do ask that you act like any normal Guardian when you’re here in the Tower. It would save a lot of trouble if you did.”

As the Hunter quietly nodded and the lightning sparks around him gradually faded into nonexistence, Sol stood up and looked directly at Nova. From reading his body language, Nova knew nothing good was bound to follow. He beckoned her to follow him as he started to walk away.

“You and I need to have a word, Nova. Now.”


	2. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova and Sol have a heated exchange about her actions on the Cosmodrome, as she openly defied the Vanguard Commander's orders to stay out of the quarantined zone. The bonds are strained...

The Warlocks stood in an empty room in the Tower’s annex—well, it was once empty, as the Calus-possessed Frame Benedict 99-40 now occupied it. Sol paced around in an agitated state while Nova stood against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Whatever little ambitions you have are going to get us all either in trouble or killed,” Sol said in a low, angry voice. “Look at what happened in the Cosmodrome. If Lightning hadn’t shown up, we would have all died.”

“We had to go, Sol. It doesn’t matter if there was a rule that the Cosmodrome is quarantined. What would have happened if we hadn’t gone?”

“That doesn’t matter, Nova! You very nearly led us to our deaths!”

“So you would rather have sat back and watched Azazel potentially bring ruin to Earth? The Solar System, even?”

“Nova.”

“I understand your concern and your willingness to abide by Vanguard rules, unlike me. But you have to think about what’s more important, and what would be right to do.”

“If you want to be an outlaw, then so be it, but don’t drag others into being outlaws with you too.”

“You know Leonidas is after Azazel, it would have been wrong to deny him the opportunity and you know that.”

“Damn it, Nova, you’re not getting it.”

“No, I don’t think you’re understanding the difference between duty and responsibility, Sol. It’s our responsibility as Guardians to serve the Vanguard. But it’s our duty, also as Guardians, to defend the universe from the Darkness and protect the Light.”

Sol sighed loudly and heavily as he stopped pacing about. He turned quickly and stalked up to Nova, looming over her.

“I understand that. But you... you’re reckless. You’re going to get yourself and everyone around you killed. If you could, you would lead everyone in this Tower to fight an unwinnable battle just because you think you could win it. You would willingly sacrifice lives for some personal and selfish cause.”

Nova turned her gaze away from the void and stared daggers at Sol.

“What happened to you? When did you become so damn spineless and afraid?”

The Warlock seemed to recoil in fury.

“What did you just say?”

“Would you say the same thing you are telling me now to Zavala? To Ikora? Eris Morn? Cayde-6? Those who fell at the Vault of Glass? The Iron Lords and Lord Saladin? The Lightless Guardians in the Red—”

“I get it. You’ve made your point.”

“No. I haven’t. They were brave. They risked many lives, including their own. They didn’t always win the battle. But they always won the war, dead or alive.”

Sol shook his head in defeat.

“Call me a coward then. But I will not be led to my death because of you and your desires.” The Warlock summoned forth Prosechtikós, who seemed to give Nova a sad look with his single eye, and then they both disappeared in light as they returned to orbit. The Voidwalker looked down at the ground quietly.

“Coward…” she whispered faintly. She held out her hand and summoned Scorpius, who regarded her curiously.

“That got heated very quickly,” the Ghost quipped.

“Never mind that. I need you to suit me with my Notorious armor.”

“Notorious… that’s the one with the glowing green snakes on the leather?”

“Exactly.”

“The helmet too?”

Nova paused for a moment.

“No, actually, I think I’ll keep my current one.”

“Oh? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Scorpius’ tone sounded dry. Nova raised her gaze to meet his glowing blue eye.

“I need you to repurpose this one. You know that look I have for it?”

“The one that makes it metal, right?”

“Precisely. It should make me look fashionable enough. And, if you could be so kind, could you give me a little Reaper Synth?”

“Trying to maximize your reaping abilities, I see?”

Nova smirked under her helmet.

“Of course.”


	3. Gambit In Its Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova takes both Leonidas and Lightning into their first match of Gambit Prime.

The two Hunters sat side by side in silence, as they found that they had nothing to talk about. They turned their attention away from the ground and up at the Voidwalker approaching them, who had Blinked up a moment before.

“Where’s Sol?” Leonidas asked. Nova waved her hand dismissively.

“Gone. Where, I do not know. It’s best if I don’t.” She looked at Lightning, who regarded her curiously.

“You changed your look?” Lightning asked her.

“I need to vent some frustration. Gambit Prime should do the trick.”

“Gambit… Prime?” The Arcstrider’s brow raised in confusion.

“Isn’t that the Drifter’s game?” Leonidas scowled. Nova nodded.

“You’ll do just fine. Lightning, don’t blow your cover. Don’t let your limitless Light show, for your and our sakes.”

The three stood on the Derelict, alongside a Titan who happened to be on their team. On the other side stood a full team: one clad in green, one in yellow, one in white, and one in red. Nova drew her weapon of choice: a pulse rifle, angular in shape and black in color with angry red accents, little red nanites radiating out of it, and with the symbol of SIVA on its side.

“Don’t panic,” Nova said to the Hunters. “Just play the game.”

Drifter cackled with glee as he finished his quip about the Fallen, pumping his fists in the air out of excitement.

“Hold onto your Ghosts!” he called out as the eight Guardians were teleported down into the battlefield. The Hunters observed their surroundings, from the greenery to their left, to the crashed Cabal Thresher to their right, the ruins a ways in front of them, and the smaller ruins housing a Bank directly in front of them. Leonidas felt uneasy as he watched the Taken energy in the Bank swirl around, and he let his gaze wander upwards. He felt a chill in his bones as he saw what seemed to be some kind of Taken portal, and the Bank was siphoning energy into it.

“Nova!” the Gunslinger barked, but the Warlock was already occupied with killing waves of Fallen with Outbreak’s nanites. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll worry about this circumstance later,” Lightning told him calmly. “But right now I think we should help Nova.”

Leonidas felt his blood boil the more he participated in the match. He watched Motes of Dark fall from the bodies of the Fallen he and the rest of the team killed. His grip on the Ace of Spades tightened significantly.

“Relax, Leonidas, this isn’t what you think,” Tigris said to him.

“It is. It has to be. This is immoral. This isn’t right.”

“Leonidas, Lightning,” Nova called out to the Hunters. “Do you mind doing me a favor and taking these Motes to the Bank?”

“What?!”

“Leonidas, I can tell you’re angry by all this,” Nova motioned to the Motes that littered the ground, despite the Titan picking up as many as he could. “Like I said: just play the game.”

With a scowl, Leonidas scooped up a fair amount of Motes and made for the Bank. Lightning regarded Nova closely.

“What kind of game is this?”

“Drifter’s game. We’re killing enemies of Humanity. We’re killing Taken. We’re killing Guardians. Just think of it like the Crucible, but just a little more… sketchy.”

Lightning blinked, but he seemed to understand slightly, so he nodded.

“Why don’t you go ahead and take some Motes? I’ll help kill more Fallen. I have to keep my disguise and all.”

“As you wish.” The Voidwalker grabbed any remaining Motes on the ground and began to head towards the Bank. As she arrived, the Bank dropped into the ground, though fortunately right after Leonidas and the friendly Titan had deposited their Motes and sent a Taken Captain and Taken Goblin to the other team. The Taken Goblin that had just appeared took a swing at Leonidas, prompting him to dodge backwards. The Titan conjured a flaming hammer in his hand and struck the Goblin with it, setting it on fire and hurting it slightly. Nova Blinked over to it and finished it off with a well-aimed grenade of swirling Void energy. As the Bank popped back up, she deposited her few Motes and sent over yet another Taken Goblin. Leonidas observed the Taken energy that spiked up into the portal, making it appear to shrink.

“You’d best start explaining, Nova,” Leonidas said in a low voice.

“This isn’t related to Azazel, Leonidas. As I told Lightning, just think of it like the Crucible, but with enemies of Humanity... and a lot shadier. There aren’t many at the Tower that approve of this game. But Guardians love this.”

“What’s the point of giving the Motes to the Bank?”

Nova pointed up at the portal.

“Our goal is to summon our Primeval and kill it before the other team does.”

“Primeval?”

“A really big and ancient Taken creature.”

The Titan ran past Nova and into the open portal next to her, which Leonidas then realized that it swirled with Taken energy as well. As soon as the Titan went through, the portal disappeared and the ring turned red.

“Where’d he go?”

“He’s invading the other side, brother!” Leonidas jumped slightly at the sound of Drifter’s voice over his comms. The Lightbearer laughed. “He’s about to mow down some Guardians to give you an advantage, and help you win.”

Meanwhile, Lightning struggled to make due with a basic sidearm in his possession, and a Fallen Dreg took its opportunity to slash at him with its knife. The knife cut through the Hunter’s armor with ease, and his eyes widened as the wound glowed with Light. He quickly covered it with his hand and leapt behind a rock for cover, where he collapsed. He was more fragile than he had imagined…

The injury did not go unnoticed. The Dreg’s head burst into Ether and fire as Leonidas finished it with the Ace, and it dropped a Mote as its headless body fell. He slid over to the injured Hunter and summoned Tigris, who began to scan Lightning. Nova also summoned Scorpius in hopes that he could assist. The two Ghosts scanned the Arcstrider and turned back to their respective Guardians.

“We can fix him,” Tigris said.

“But we recommend that you two go out there and get away from here, in case an Invader shows up,” Scorpius added. “It’s better not to be grouped up. We should be done soon, so you don’t have to worry about dying to the Fallen either.”

The two Guardians nodded and headed for the crashed Cabal ship, where an array of Fallen, including Captains, began to crawl out. The two Ghosts faced Lightning, looks of concern in their eyes.

“You weren’t created by a Ghost like you said,” Tigris said quietly. The Hunter looked down at the cut, which sparked with Arc energy. He relaxed against the rock.

“Tell them nothing,” he said with a pained voice. “I’ll tell them myself soon.”

“That wound isn’t going away,” Scorpius said in a quiet voice. “You’ll likely have to explain it after the match ends.”

“I need a moment to regain my composure. I’ll be fine. But I’ll reveal the truth when it’s time.”

Then the alarm went off. He heard Drifter’s voice: an Invader had come.


	4. An Electric Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from his injury, Lightning is forced to drop his disguise and use his limitless powers.

The Ghosts returned to their respective Guardians, who began looking around, though Leonidas was more frantic.

“Invader on the field, sister!” Drifter said to Nova. “You gonna get ‘im?”

“I would, but I haven’t seen him yet.”

Leonidas’ eyes narrowed as he saw a red Titan jump out of the large ruins and towards the Bank, except the Titan’s body suddenly exploded with electricity and he slammed his fists down into the ground. Nova cursed under her breath as she heard the sound. As she prepared to head towards the source, Leonidas held his arm out to stop her.

“I got it. You keep killing these Fallen.”

“That’s a terrible idea for several reasons.”

But the Gunslinger had already taken off towards the charging Titan, feeling his Solar Light growing. If the Invader had seen Lightning, he would likely not hesitate to finish him off.

Lightning tried to push himself up to his feet, but he found that it was difficult to in his weakened state. Without his overwhelming Light to empower him, he would be finished for sure. He heard the sound of angry Arc energy crackling a ways next to him, and that’s when he spotted the Titan clad in glowing red armor—but also outfitted with a menacing red aura about him—slamming his electrified fists into the rocks. The Invader turned his head towards Lightning, and the two made eye contact. As Lightning clutched his wound tighter and continued to force himself to his feet, he felt his Arc Light start to awaken. Electricity began to course through his body, and his wound began to spark violently. The Titan charged at him at high speeds, empowered by his own Arc Light. As the Invader came closer, there was a sudden rain of flaming blades that pierced the leaping Titan’s body and exploded. The Invader’s body burned away in ash, leaving behind his Ghost, who seemed quite surprised that its Guardian had been so easily felled.

“Are you alright?” Leonidas asked as he slid over to Lightning, offering his hand which was still radiating with heat. The Gunslinger winced as Drifter laughed over comms, congratulating him on killing the Invader. Lightning clasped his hand and began to stand.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve learned that I can’t stay in one spot.” He gently eased his hold over his wound, and Leonidas was able to see the light coming from it.

“Ok, I know you said you’re basically pure Light, but that doesn’t look right…”

There was a sound of multiple Motes being deposited into the Bank. The Hunters looked over to see a large amount of Taken energy flowing up into the dark portal as Nova drew her arm back.

“You’re a horrible person,” Drifter quipped over comms to Nova. She chuckled. At the same time, the friendly Titan who had invaded earlier, and had returned unnoticed at some point, deposited his own share of Motes to send yet another Blocker to the opposing team. The Titan offered to fist bump the Voidwalker, who enthusiastically accepted. She turned her head to regard the approaching Hunters, and nodded at them.

“How are you, Lightning?”

“Better.”

“Good. We’re nearly there from what it looks like. Mind grabbing more Motes?”

As the match continued, the friendly Titan took several more opportunities to invade the other side, though the opposing side tried to deliver setbacks in the form of multiple Blockers. Over comms, Drifter laughed with glee as the opposing team was wiped and high-value targets were destroyed. Once the final few Motes were deposited into the Bank, it locked up and sank into the ground as a massive Taken dropped from the portal. The giant Taken Captain roared as it formed a shield around itself and created two Taken Wizards. Nova was able to throw a Void bomb at both—yet another bomb she had thrown in the match—and kill one, but injured the other. Lightning stepped forward, sparking with Arc energy and summoned his Arc Staff.

“Leave them to me,” he commanded.

“Lightning…”

But the empowered Arcstrider took off before Nova could finish her warning. He struck the Wizard several times with the staff before it fell in a violent burst of electricity. Suddenly, another Wizard spawned over a dim pool of light, along with two Taken Vandals that immediately attempted to shield the Wizard. Lightning ran over to them and made quick work of them before engaging the Wizard. A single swing cut the dark creature in two, and it collapsed in on itself. The Taken Captain’s shield was brought down as the pool of light began to glow brightly, and Lightning slammed his staff into the ground. His doing so sent a wave of Arc energy along the ground at the Captain, splitting the ground and charring the grass. The Captain stumbled slightly as it was hit and electrified, but it growled in anger and began to fire its cannon at the Guardians. Lightning was preparing to strike again, as he held his hands out to likely form another staff, when he felt a hand tightly grasp his shoulder. He looked back to see Nova somewhat glaring at him, twitching from the shocks he was inadvertently giving her.

“Don’t waste your energy. His shield is only down for a few seconds, and we can’t do much damage to him this time around.”

The Hunter shrugged her hand off and conjured two electrified blades in his hands. Nova looked at them in surprise. Arc Blades. The Arc Blades of Bladedancers.

“I can do it.” Lightning ran forward, Blinking to cover distance. The Captain prepared to stomp, but the Hunter Blinked up to its face instead and began slashing at it wildly. The Titan, also just as surprised as Nova and Leonidas, took a moment to charge at the Captain, summoning a flaming hammer in his hand once again. He jumped up and swung at the Taken with the hammer, setting it on fire and weakening it.

One of the Captain’s secondary arms swung out and slapped the Titan aside, but the Guardian quickly recovered as he burst into flame and conjured a much more fiery, more volatile hammer in his hand. The Sunbreaker began to throw as many hammers as he could at the Taken, setting it ablaze and injuring it further as Lightning continued to hack away at it with his blades, Blinking all around it to make sure he never stopped attacking it.

When the Titan’s flames died, Nova and Lightning took their opportunity to throw grenades at the Captain. The pool of light was starting to dim and die, and Nova knew they were running out of time before the creature’s shield came back up. An alarm sounded once more. An Invader.

Suddenly, Lightning Blinked to the Taken’s face once more and plunged his blades into its glowing eye before allowing gravity to pull him back down to the ground. The Arc Blades tore through the Captain’s face, neck, chest, and torso, with violent electricity sparking from the cuts all the while. As the Hunter pulled his blades out and finally returned to the ground, the Captain collapsed in on itself with a massive burst of Arc energy. The Primeval was dead.

There was silence. Even the Invader stopped.

Suddenly, the comms sparked. A wild cheer.

“Now that was somethin’! I haven’t seen anything like that in a long time! Stop by, old Drifter’s gotta meet you for himself.”


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Gambit Prime match, Leonidas approaches the Drifter for answers.

Drifter stood over the railing, looking wistfully at the Bank before him. He flipped his coin repeatedly with simple flicks of his thumb. He chuckled to himself as he thought about that last Gambit match he had been lucky enough to witness. He could hear quiet footsteps approaching his space in the Tower: the quiet steps of a Hunter. As he felt the Guardian approach, Drifter caught his coin in his palm and slowly began to turn around.

“Well, Hunter, that was quite a stunt you pulled off. You made a joke outta that Primeval! With all that Light you got—”

Drifter’s surprised eyes stared into the barrel of The Last Word as Leonidas glared daggers at him. He raised his arms up, but before he could speak again, the Gunslinger cut him off.

“What’s your game here, Drifter?” he growled lowly. His finger rested comfortably on the trigger. “What the hell was all that ‘bank Motes to summon a giant Taken’ deal? While also going up against Guardians in an aura of Darkness?”

“Ok, kid, I can tell you it’s just a game,” Drifter began, narrowing his eyes slightly. “The Vanguard don’t like it much. But you Guardians love it! Did you see the way your teammates played?”

“‘Just a game’?!” His finger tightened around the trigger. “Playing with the Taken is dangerous! Playing with the Darkness is dangerous!”

“Well, then why don’t you tell your friend Nova about that?”

“Leave her out of this.”

“Look, kid. If you want answers, I’m not really trying to kill anyone. I’m here for entertainment.” The Lightbearer paused. “And to survive.”

The Gunslinger’s finger seemed to relax. After a few long seconds, Leonidas lowered the barrel of the gun and holstered it.

“You have one chance to explain.”

Drifter smirked and lowered his arms, then seemingly pulled his coin out of nowhere as he leaned back against the railing.

“I’ve been around for a while. I’ve come to know my fair share of people, and if there’s one thing I have learned, it’s that trust ain’t easy to come by.” He flipped his coin, which landed gracefully in his hand, and he proceeded to flip it again. “But, there’s a certain handful of Guardians around here that I trust just enough to have them watch my back. Your friend’s one of ‘em.”

“You still haven’t explained the grand scheme of your game. I know it’s more than just entertainment for you.”

“Yeah, but it’s still entertainment.” He caught his coin in his palm this time and looked at it with concern before sighing. “Look, I made a deal with the Nine that has shown me the future that’s coming. The only thing I can do is get food and Motes. At least with Motes, I can use the Primevals to defend myself.”

“So you _do_ use the Taken.” There was rage in Leonidas’ voice.

“Woah, kid! I don’t use them for any purpose that goes against Humanity. Not like that guy you’re after.”

The Hunter paused.

“You know about Azazel?”

“Of course I do! Your friend tells me things sometimes.”

“What has Nova told you?”

“The trouble he’s been causing. Is it worse than what I’ve heard?”

“He’s becoming more of a problem, if that’s what you mean.”

“You’ve done a good job to hide his existence from the Vanguard, Hunter. If they knew, it would make your job much harder.”

“Then can you help me?”

Drifter blinked and gave the Gunslinger a surprised look.

“Help you?”

“He got away from me last time we caught up to him. I don’t know where he is now.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to help me find him.”

“Why me?” He narrowed his eyes. “What has Nova told you?”

“She says you have access to intel. I know you can get some good information on his whereabouts.”

Drifter chuckled and shook his head.

“That damn Warlock friend of yours… alright, fine. I’ll help you. But I expect you to help me. Trust."

“Your secret stays with me. And I guess with anyone else you’ve told.” Leonidas turned and began to walk away slowly, his steps quiet.

“Hey, Leonidas.”

The Gunslinger stopped and looked back at the Lightbearer.

“How did you know my—”

“Courtesy of your friend. Listen. You’ve got a hot flame in you, kid. Don’t you ever let it go out.”


	6. Resurrection, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drifter has located Azazel and relays the information to the Guardians. As the trio chase him down into the Hive pits deep within the Arcology, Lightning senses a dark ritual that must be stopped.

“He’s in the Arcology?” Nova asked in surprise.

“Carrying Light he somehow stole from Io,” Leonidas added.

Drifter had been true to his word. He was able to gather enough information to tell Leonidas that Azazel had taken some of the Traveler’s Light left on Io and that he had absconded with it into the depths of the Arcology on Titan, deep into the nest of Hive that dwelled in the abandoned facility. Leonidas only shuddered to think of what the Hunter was intending to use that Light for.

“He will likely try to perform some sort of Hive ritual with that Light,” Lightning said with a look of concern. “It’s too dangerous to let him. We must stop him.”

“The three of us have no choice but to go then.” Nova summoned Scorpius in her hand. “We’re going to Titan.”

With Lightning hitching a ride on Leonidas' Sparrow, the three Guardians rode across the broken bridge to the Solarium, where two Knights and a Shrieker awaited them. Lightning quickly stepped forward and dispatched the Knights with his Arc Staff before rapidly spinning the staff in front of him to create a barrier that reflected the Shrieker’s Void bolts back towards it, effectively making it kill itself. The Arcstrider looked back at Nova and Leonidas and motioned with his head to follow him.

“I can feel his presence well below us,” he told them. “You need only follow me.”

The three jumped through the cutout in the wall in front of them and proceeded to avoid Hive traps set on the ground that burned with a sickly green fire. An Ogre, flanked by two Shriekers, stood in front of the door that Lightning was running to, and Nova felt her stomach drop. If Azazel was where she thought he was…

Leonidas threw a grenade that fragmented into multiple pieces which then targeted and swarmed the Ogre while Lightning leaped up and swung his staff through one of the Shriekers, killing it immediately, and then Blinked over to the next Shrieker before it could start assaulting him with a rain of Void bolts. He dispatched it the same way as the first as the Arc Staff cut through the vulnerable eye. Lightning turned his attention to the Ogre as it slammed its fists into the ground, just barely missing Leonidas as he flipped backwards to avoid the angry beast’s fists. The Arcstrider Blinked higher up into the air and slammed his staff down on the Ogre’s eye, violently electrocuting it while also slicing through said eye. The creature howled in pain as it dissipated in a violent spark of Arc Light.

“We don’t have much time left. I can feel the ritual beginning,” Lightning said worriedly.

“Lightning, can you feel what kind of ritual?”

“No.”

“Can you feel the level of Darkness there?”

“It’s high. Very high now. Lots of Void Light as well.”

“Damn it…”

“Nova?” Leonidas asked in confusion.

“We need to hurry. I suspect he’s trying to either lure something big out or bring something back to life.”

The Hunters and Warlock raced across the Arcology, dispatching the few Hive creatures that blocked their way, such as Acolytes and Wizards and plenty of Shriekers. They dropped into pits and continued to make their way across, until a particularly large Ogre stood in their way and blocked the next door.

“Damn! The next pit down is just past that door,” Nova sighed in frustration. Her arm radiated with Void energy. “We don’t have time to lose.”

She fired a Void bomb that detonated on the Ogre’s eye, severely injuring it but not quite killing it. However, several Shriekers made their presence known at that moment and cast some sort of shield on the Hive beast.

“Well,” Nova began as she grabbed her Outbreak Perfected. “That’s new.”

As the Shriekers began unleashing their collective barrage of Void blasts, Lightning stepped forward with his reflective barrier produced by his staff.

“I’ll deal with the Shriekers. Stay behind me!”

A sudden burst of Solar energy followed by three flaming gunshots that burned away three different Shriekers made Lightning look back. Leonidas radiated heat as he dove forward and out of the protection of Lightning’s barrier. He ran around the Ogre, who began to fire a Void laser from its swollen, pulsating eye, and began to unload shots of the Ace of Spades into yet another Shrieker. The sentient eye turned its attention to the Gunslinger and began to fire its Void bolts at him. Nova charged a Void grenade in her hand before stepping out from behind Lightning’s barrier herself, and threw it at the Shrieker nearest to her. The eye began to twitch violently in pain as the swirling grenade consumed it. She began to shoot at one of the last two remaining Shriekers with her Outbreak.

Lightning watched Leonidas gradually become pinned by the Ogre and the Shrieker focused on him, so he stopped spinning his staff and instead vaulted it javelin-style through the Shrieker’s eye. The Hive creature disintegrated in Arc Light and the staff clattered to the ground before disappearing in sparks of electricity. Lightning Blinked up to the last Shrieker, which had acquired a fair amount of nanites that swirled around its eye and attacked it viciously. The Shrieker’s eye rolled about desperately, but it just barely caught a final glimpse of twin Arc Blades piercing it. The blades emitted a violent spark of Arc energy that disintegrated the Shrieker, and as Lightning fell back down to the ground, he spun gracefully in the air and launched the two knives at the now unshielded Ogre. Violent electrical sparks shot through the Ogre’s body as the Arcstrider flung a grenade that splintered into four and skipped along the ground towards the Hive creature. As they made contact with its hardened flesh, there was a final spark of electricity, and the Ogre disintegrated into nothingness. With his staff and blades gone, Lightning held out his hand a new staff formed.

“I’m afraid I can sense Taken now as well,” he said grimly.

“Is the ritual over then?” Nova asked.

“No, not yet.”

“Then we still have time.” She motioned towards the now opened door. “Let’s hurry.”

The Guardians soon encountered the next pit and jumped down into the Chasm of Screams, where a small horde of Taken Thrall began to charge at them. Fortunately, Lightning made quick work of them with his Arc Staff and charged forward to ensure a clear path. It wasn’t long before the three emerged into an open area, where Azazel stood before a small raised portion of the ground and a Likeness of Oryx floated on a distant platform further back in the room. The shadow of the Taken King growled lowly.

“So, you three arrived just in time.” Azazel’s voice sounded more distorted than usual, barely even human. He clicked his tongue and spoke in another language, most likely the tongue of the Hive. “Resurrection in this way goes against the logic of the sword, but I figured it’s worthwhile.”

“Azazel, hand over the Light you stole,” Nova demanded.

“What Light? I already used it.”

“Were we too late?” Leonidas asked himself.

Lightning took a stance, holding his staff behind him.

“This ends here, Azazel.”

The Hunter turned around to face the Guardians.

“Oh, but I’m just getting started.” He raised his hands as pieces of something that littered the rock began to lift up into the air, emanating a mixture of the Traveler’s Light and Void Light. The pieces began to come together, forming the shape of a giant but eyeless Shrieker.

“Savathûn’s Song…” Nova whispered. “No…”

The Light from the pieces converged in the empty center of the Shrieker’s shell and formed a new eye, which regarded the three Guardians menacingly. The room rumbled as some sort of sound like a growl or roar was emitted by the gigantic Shrieker. In the back of the room, Oryx extended his claws towards the Song. As a dark miasma began to swirl underneath it, the eye rotated around to regard Oryx… until it warped into a Blight. The Blight spread and consumed the Song before collapsing in on itself.

“No! The Song..! It’s been Taken!!” Nova shouted as she stepped forward. She aimed her nanite-producing pulse rifle at Azazel. “What have you done?!”

The Hunter only chuckled as the Blight reappeared and reformed the shape of the Song, revealing it to now radiate with a Taken essence. The eye remained as menacing and as piercing as ever, and it emitted the same sound as before, though more hollow. It created what appeared to be eight defensive Taken wards in front of it, which started to move down towards the Guardians. Lightning immediately began to create his barrier, which deflected the seeking bolts, but the Song teleported to the far right corner of the room to avoid being injured. Azazel scowled.

“You…”

The Nightstalker was suddenly forced to dodge out of the path of the burst of nanites, and he immediately found himself face to face against both Nova and Leonidas.


	7. Resurrection, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Savathûn's Song newly resurrected and Taken, the trio must combat both it and Azazel to defeat him once and for all.

Azazel scowled again as he drew a curious but sinister scout rifle. He fired a shot that pierced Nova’s leg, causing her to collapse onto her knee. Leonidas slid on the ground to avoid Azazel’s next shot and threw a set of flaming knives. Azazel was able to move out of the way, though the blades still cut through—and slightly burned—his already ripped cloak. He threw a grenade that emitted a stream of harsh Void energy, and also threw some sort of smoke grenade. Leonidas found the smoke to be choking and blinding, so he made sure to dive out of it. However, Azazel had been watching his movements and fired a shot of his scout rifle into Leonidas’ side. The Gunslinger yelled in pain, and to his horror he realized that he felt a part of his Light leave him due to that one bullet.

The black orb that was suspended in place on the scout rifle seemed to swell for a second time; it had made the same motion when Nova had been shot. As Leonidas clutched his wound and turned on his back, he realized he knew what that orb was. He knew about that horrid weapon. Oryx’s heart. The Touch of Malice. As he tried to crawl away, he stared down the wicked barrel of that terrible gun.

“Any last words?” Azazel asked sinisterly. Leonidas remembered Drifter’s words:

_“You’ve got a hot flame in you, kid. Don’t you ever let it go out.”_

Leonidas chuckled as he propped himself up on one elbow. His wound wasn’t healing, but he steadied his breathing.

“Yours. Not mine.” The Gunslinger quickly drew The Last Word and fired a bullet at the black heart on the scout rifle, followed by a series of shots into Azazel. As the heart twitched and pulsed violently, Azazel coughed in pain and surprise. He dropped his Touch of Malice as it drained his Light in an effort to heal the heart and he fell to the ground, clutching his chest and torso. His blood dripped onto the rocks, though it was black in color. As he writhed in pain, he caught a glimpse of Lightning fending off against the Song. He reflected its bolts back into its eye, and would occasionally Blink up to strike it. Azazel could make out what appeared to be cracks in the eye and its shell. He looked over at where Oryx was. Or rather, where he had been. The Likeness was long gone. Damn it. He had exhausted the Motes quickly this time. He exhausted them quicker every time…

“So, you’re not pure Darkness.”

Azazel looked over at Nova, who pointed her Outbreak at his head. Her wound had finally healed. The Hunter chuckled darkly.

“Is that what your new sparky friend told you?”

“But I can tell your Light has almost all been replaced. Are you just drawing power from the Void at this point?”

The Hunter only laughed. Suddenly, his body began to emanate a strong purple aura. Before Nova could react, he had already shot himself into the air and formed a bow and arrow of pure Void Light in his hands. He drew the dark bowstring back and fired it at Lightning. Though the Arcstrider heard the incoming arrow and was able to avoid being struck by it, he wasn’t fast enough to escape its tether. The Hunter dropped to his knees as his Arc energy seemed to be sapped away. He looked up at the Shrieker as it emitted a low growl, and he saw it beginning to form the eight seeker bolts. He was finished. He was too fragile to endure the bolts and survive.

But fate had other plans. Leonidas leaped into the air three times as his body burst aflame. Azazel widened his eyes in shock and rage. As he yelled in fury, Leonidas spun and flung flaming knives into the eye of the Shrieker. The Song roared and screeched as the knives exploded, shaking the room violently. As its shell crumbled into ash and its eye collapsed in on itself, Leonidas hit the ground. Though his wound had healed, losing that bit of Light had made his use of his Super more exhausting than it should have been. He struggled to stand, and as he raised his gaze he saw Nova begin to radiate with Void energy as it seemed to concentrate in the palms of her hands and her torso. But why was she…?

He was too slow to react. Azazel dropped to the ground right in front of him, knives of Void energy in his hands. His body radiated with strong Void Light. Part of his limbs were invisible, save for a faint purple outline. He lunged forward, swinging an arm forward as well. Leonidas widened his eyes as the blade cut into his abdomen and proceeded to sever his body.

“Leonidas!” Tigris’ voice sounded faint to him. He watched his limbs become consumed with Void energy. Was this the end for him? Could Tigris—

As Leonidas’ body was disintegrated and Tigris manifested herself around where he had fallen, Azazel turned his attention to the small Ghost. As he attempted to swing at her, Nova Blinked right in front of him. Though he couldn’t see her eyes behind her bony helmet, he could feel the wrathful glare. Her body began to glow with intense Void Light, prompting Tigris to flee for the time being. She charged an orb of energy between her hands. Azazel could only widen his eyes in shock as the Voidwalker absorbed the energy and became a living Void bomb. She released the Void energy in one massive burst that vaporized the Nightstalker quickly, leaving behind no trace of him. She breathed heavily and angrily as she floated slightly above the ground, still radiating Void energy. She looked back over her shoulder at the weakened Lightning, as the tether had finally shrunk and faded away.

The sound of Tigris releasing Light prompted Nova to turn and look over at the Ghost just as Leonidas reformed. He looked at his hands in surprise, as if he had not been expecting to be resurrected.

“The Darkness here is gone,” Tigris chirped proudly. “So you don’t have to worry about staying dead.”

The Hunter nodded at his Ghost before regarding Nova, whose feet returned to the ground as her Void energy dispersed.

“Is he gone?” Leonidas asked. Nova nodded quietly.

“It’s over.”

The two Guardians’ attention suddenly whipped over to Lightning as he cried out in pain upon emitting a powerful spark of Arc energy. The wound he had sustained in Gambit Prime glowed brightly, and the Arcstrider clutched it tightly. Suddenly, Azazel’s body reformed in Light and the Nightstalker cackled.

“You really thought you could kill me?” he said mockingly. “Don’t you idiots know my Ghost has to die first?”

As Leonidas raised The Last Word to fire at him, the Hunter quickly disappeared in sickly green flames and black particles. He had escaped yet again.

“But I thought Lightning said Fenrir had left him…” Nova wondered aloud.

“No.”

The quiet voice caused the Guardians to turn back towards Lightning, who slowly picked himself up from the ground. The Arc energy that normally surrounded him was gone. His wound sparked like mechanical wiring, but he kept it well hidden.

“Then what really happened to Fenrir?” Nova’s tone sounded dangerous, dangerous enough for Leonidas to rest a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“He did leave. But he came back. He never truly left his Guardian. He always returns to him.” Lightning took a deep but shaky breath. “Wherever Azazel goes, Fenrir is sure to follow. We must find him again.”

“Easy for you to say,” Nova muttered quietly. Leonidas suddenly flinched as his comms came alive. Before he could get a word in, he heard the Drifter’s voice.

“Hey kid, sorry to hear he slipped past your fingers again. But that’s ok. Come see me. I’ve got good news for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> While _The Gunslinger's Hunt_ took Leonidas through the Dreaming City and its secrets and activities, _Notoriety & Infamy_ will showcase his experience in Gambit and focus on his (shaky) relationship with the Drifter as the Guardians try to find Azazel once again. As usual, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
